


How It Began

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Series: My Heart Feels Dead Inside [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, First Meet, Gen, ghost!character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on how Dean Winchester and my OFC, Mel, met.  No setting, not much happens, just something I wrote ages ago.  Dean is a little OoC, but like I said, it's an old drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 27/11/2013 @ 18:01:45
> 
> This has been added to my [My Heart Feels Dead Inside](http://archiveofourown.org/series/63243) collection.
> 
> This is a stand alone. There is no particular plot order, read however you want

Dean stopped and rounded on the girl behind him, forcing her to stop.

“You’re following me,” he said. She eyed him.

“Oh, come on,” she replied. “I know that’s not what you wanna say.”

“You’re a ghost,” he accused.

“So I died five years ago,” she responded. “What’s the big deal?”

“You’re the one responsible for all the deaths, aren't you?”

“I don’t know anyone here, I didn't die in this town,” she told him, with a shrug. “I have no grudges.”

“Then why are you following me?”

“Cause I know who you are. I know what you are. I know why you are here, I know what you do and I know why you do it!”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Oh really?” she challenged, her eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip. “So you’re not Dean Winchester the hunter, brother to Sam Winchester, also a hunter, or son to John Winchester who started hunting after his wife, and your mother, Mary Winchester, died in a fire 22 years ago at the hands of the yellow-eyed demon?”

Dean recoiled. “What?”

“And you’re not a hunter of supernatural beings? You don’t hunt and destroy ghosts, ghouls, werewolves, vampires, wendigos and/or demons etcetera, etcetera? You’re not here to investigate the strange deaths happening in this town? And you’re not a hunter because your mom died?”

“How do you know all this?”

“Cause I’m smart?” the girl suggested.

“Did you look me up?”

“No, one of my friends worked with your dad.”

“Are you a cop?” Dean questioned.

The girl laughed lightly and quickly. “Totally.” Then she stopped. “No, Dean, I’m dead.”

He looked at her.

“No,” she snapped, “don’t give me that look. Don’t pity me. I’d rather be a ghost, unable to do anything other than travel the roads than be stuck down in Hell.”

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m a hunter too, Dean. My mother died when I was young, like yours.”

“You were raised into hunting?”

The girl laughed again. “My father was a friggin’ jerk. Besides, he never believed in the supernatural side of things. All he ever did was push me towards being a hunter.”

“How’d he do that?” Dean was intrigued, despite not liking the girl.

“He made me feel responsible for my mother’s death. So one day I investigated, to see if he was right. That was seven years ago.”

“Was he?”

“My name’s Emelodia Finnison. Introduce me by my full name but only ever call me Mel.”

“Why do I need to know your name?”

“Because, if I’m going to be helping you, I would like to be called something other than ‘ghost’ or ‘girl’ or ‘you there’.”

“What makes you think you’re helping me?” Dean’s hand was on his gun at his waist. Mel noticed and almost smiled.

“Because you’re obviously crap at the research side of things. I can help you there. When I first started out, I gave my number to a lot of other hunters. Whenever they needed a little assistance on a case, I was on the other end of the phone, doing some research for them. I was quite good at it. It was my first step towards becoming a good hunter.”

“Why would I let you help me?”

“Look, I understand why you’re hesitant to accept my offer. You don’t trust me. That’s fine, I don’t trust you either. But that’s just a part of being a hunter - trust issues. Nobody trusts us and we don’t trust them. But I’m on your side. I’m a hunter, remember?”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because when a hunter dies, their fellow hunter friends burn their body to prevent them from returning as a ghost. But I guess nobody saw the point in doing that to my body, or what was left of it anyway. I died in a fire, you see. By the time, they retrieved my body, it was already a pile of ashes.”

“So why are you still here?”

Mel glanced down at the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver chain with a skull on the end. It had eyes made from crystals. “I always figured it was this necklace that kept me here.” Dean said nothing. “Okay, lets try it this way. I’m not evil. I may have been a bad person when I was alive but I’m not evil.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You don’t, but believe me, I want to help. Here’s one of my mobile numbers. If you want my help, call me. If not, then you don’t shoot me and I don’t shoot you.”

Mel handed him a card before turning and walking away. Dean looked at the card in his hand, before he, too, continued on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - [always-a-friend-never-a-lover](http://always-a-friend-never-a-lover.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
